She's Mine To Protect
by lilsneezluvsstuff91
Summary: Plot: Aimiko, a young beautiful woman has taken care of Rin since she can remember, and Rin affectionately calls her "mother", and that is their bond.  With budding romance and evil afoot what will become of our heroes? Read to find out!  ENJOY! xD
1. Chapter 1

A New Fanfiction

She Is Mine To Protect

SesshxOC

Plot: Aimiko, a young beautiful woman has taken care of Rin since she can remember. Rin affectionately calls her "mother", and that is their bond. Sesshoumaru stumbles upon Aimiko's almost lifeless body and takes her back to the Western Palace. That is where their journey starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated to him. I however do own Aimiko. Everything else is Rumiko Takahashi's (well unless I decide to be creative lol). My imaginary lawyer is hovering over my shoulder and won't go away so let's all clap our hands three times and say "go away" and see if that works. CLAP CLAP CLAP! GO AWAY!...And he's gone! Thanks everyone! :D

Now onto the story...

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" Jaken exclaims while running in and out of room after room. BAM! "Oh me lord there you are. You've been summoned to meet with the elders of the northern region, for they require you're assistance." "About what? Naraku's been destroyed, so they should have no issue dealing with what problem it is." "It seems that the dreaded dragon Ryuokotsusei has come back...um, me lord?" A silent and deadly silence fills the space that once was the hall in which they stood. However Sesshoumaru's silence spoke volumes, for if the dragon had been resurrected much destruction and devastation could only come from it. The only doubt that Sesshoumaru had was that the elders came up with that in order to ensure his appearance at their meeting. (Sesshoumaru thinking) _This Sesshoumaru cannot be sure, but if what they say is true this Sesshoumaru would not wish to waste time..._ "Um, me...lord?" Without another word spoken or heard between them, Sesshoumaru was gone.

At another part of the kingdom...

(I'm changing Rin's background story to make it work, so don't like...well...tough. I say that with love though. lol)

"Rin dear, please don't run off like that. You had me so worried." "Sorry mommy." "I know you didn't mean it, but don't do that anymore, for me please?" "Okay mommy."

(At this point you're thinking "isn't she an orphan"? Well you'd be right, but just hold your horses and cows and whatever animal you prefer and I'll explain you sillies.)

"It's time for dinner now so come on sweetie." Aimiko says with a smile. (Now you're thinking, "Who the h-e-double hockey sticks is that?") Aimiko is Rin's "mother".

Flashback Time!

After Rin's village was destroyed by the wolves, she spent months wandering from village to village until she stumbled upon a small village on the outskirts of the northern region. This village however, was not keen to random children taking food from their harvest so as they were about to punish her, the village healers' daughter came to her rescue. You see, the village healer's daughter, Aimiko, was already living on her own which was very odd to everyone, but they respected her and her family enough to leave it be. She was a beautiful young woman, Aimiko was, average height, brown hair, blue eyes, and kind to everyone she met. So as it would happen, she was fetching some herbs for her mother and father when she overheard the commotion...

"Scram kid!"

"Yeah get out!"

"Leave our village, and our FOOD alone!"

The village men had started throwing things at poor Rin in order for her to get the message.

"STOP!" It was then that everything went silent. "Lady Aimiko, we were just trying to protect the harvest for the elders." Followed by some "yes's","yeah's", and etc. Aimiko nods in acknowledgment, "That is understandable, however it is never appropriate or a good idea to torture some innocent child!" "But she's not innocent! She was stealing from our supply!" "Shut up Saito." With a glare and stern word he, stopped. "Where's the child?" It was then that the villagers parted and showed her a muddy, dirty, and wounded little girl. At the sight of Rin, Aimiko was less than thrilled at their behavior and was very tempted to tell them off, but there was a child present. Carefully approaching the very frightened girl, she tries to get some information as to who she is. "Hello there sweetie, what's your name?" Rin refuses to speak. "Maybe she's mute" says one of the villagers. With a glare, Aimiko sends them off. "Are you gonna tell me you're name, or do I get to guess it? Oh wait! That'll be fun, a guessing game. I guess your name and you can guess mine! What do you think sweetie?" After several hours, Rin finally cracks and it was then that their bond was formed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope you all are enjoying and will enjoy the coming chapters. First non-songfic fic! Yay!

Oh no! The crazy lawyer's back to make me say "mphffmphffmphff" (I don't own Inuyasha and Co. in muffle-ease). I do own the lovely Aimiko (I-E-me-ko); if you haven't discovered yet, I don't know the phonetic spelling so that's as close as we get lol. I hope you enjoy this second chapter to She's Mine To Protect.

All was peaceful in the small village. "AHHHHH!" Or not.

The villagers were interrupted from peaceful slumber at the sound of the screams that erupted from the entrance to the village. For Ryukotsusei had in fact returned, only to be much more powerful than before. But the villagers wouldn't know that, all they would realize is that they were in danger and needed to protect the village as best as they could. The men gathered their weapons, and the women gathered the elderly and children and had them escorted to the safe haven of their underground village. This bunker was located a little ways from the village and located behind a waterfall for times such as these. However, after Naraku's demise no one had figured another horrid demon coming to wreak more havoc. Only a few remained to help the men, and yep you guessed it! Aimiko and her parents. It seemed that the dragon was going to win, for as more men went to kill it, more men collapsed. The family was doing the best they could to treat the men as fast as they could, but the odds were becoming more and more stacked against them. The odds were so stacked that the remaining men told them to leave and take those they could with them. So with some of the younger men that didn't end up fighting they took those they could and fled to the haven.

So now you're wondering, "They're headed to safety, so, okay where's the almost lifeless body we read about in the summary?" To answer, "We're getting there! Goodness gracious!" (again I say that with love for all of you)

Unbeknownst to our survivors, one small little girl couldn't stand being away from her mother, so she fled back to the village to be with her. At arriving at the haven a head-count was taken. "So excluding those who stayed behind, almost everyone's accounted for...wait, where's Rin?" Aimiko freezes and her blood runs cold. "What do mean where's Rin? I sent her with you all!" "I know, and she was with us..." "Rin! Rin!" Aimiko yells. Kimiko (Aimiko's mom) goes to her daughter, "Sweetheart, please you need to calm down 'cause freaking out won't help at a time like this okay? So take some deep breaths and think for a minute about where she might have went off too." As good of advice as that was, that only ended up making Aimiko even more worried. So it was decided that a small group be put together to form a search party. This lessened Ai's (we're gonna give her a nickname) worries a bit, but she'd only feel better when she was holding Rin again. So the party went out and decided to head back in the direction of the village, to see if she went back there.

"What if we split up? That'll probably help us get more ground covered." Suggested Saito. (Remember him?) "Good idea Saito. How about you and I go back towards the village, while you two go east, and you to go southwest. Rin's got to be around somewhere, I just hope she's okay." Ai says. With a quick nod the others departed, leaving Saito and Ai heading back to the village. However, Saito not only wanted to help Rin, but used this opportunity to try and get close to lovely Aimiko. _I know I should be more concerned about Rin, but this could be my chance to win Aimiko over. She's so beautiful, and I would be lucky to be her husband. Rin's sweet too. _Saito thinks to himself. It was then that he was brought out of his thoughts for they were only a few feet from the remains of the village. "Rin! Rin! RIN! Where are you?" Aimiko yells. "I'm here momma!" "Oh thank goodness! Why'd you run back here it wasn't safe Rin. I sent you with the others because you'd be safe with them." "I know but I didn't want to leave you momma." Now Aimiko could never stay mad at Rin, and especially now for Rin's safety was assured. "As lovely as this moment is, I really think we should get back to the others. You never know when that dragon will come back." Saito states. "Good idea Saito...and thank you for your help." Aimiko says with a smile.

Chapter end-Just Kidding! XD I wouldn't end it here...not yet anyways.

"Come back? Why, I never left you stupid ningen! By the way, what a lovely sight this is! A mother and daughter reunited...I think I'll be sick." Ryukotsusei exclaims. "Too bad it didn't get to last. You were dumb enough to come back? What luck! I get a little after morning snack." Saito takes stance and prepares for the worst. _Well, if I die, at least I got to spend my last moments with Aimiko. I can rest in peace with her smile in my thoughts. _"Aimiko! Take Rin and run for it! NOW!" "Right." And that's exactly what they do. But Ryukotsusei had other plans. He decided that it'd be more fun to play chase, and that's what he did. In one swift motion Ryukotsusei attacked and dispatched of Saito, poor Saito had no time to react, and went after Aimiko and Rin. "I quite like this little game of chase, you doomed ningen." "Rin dear, I apologize." "What for momma?" "This."

What Ryukotsusei wasn't expecting was Aimiko jumping into a narrow ditch. Rin and Aimiko tumbled and tumbled down into the ditch. This caused Ryukotsusei problems because he couldn't fit to get to them, so they were safe for the moment. The tumble was long and far into the ditch, and by holding Rin in just the right way Aimiko spared Rin the more extreme injuries. That being said, Aimiko was in a very fragile state and was soo weak that she couldn't be moved without more injury. So there they all stayed. Rin crying and worrying over Aimiko and praying for a savior Aimiko lying unconscious and bleeding, and Ryukotsusei hovering like the grim reaper.

**Alright everybody! What ya'll think? I bet you all can guess what's gonna happen in the next. If you can, I'll send you imaginary cookies the imaginary (crazy!) lawyer made. They're yummy cookies! I also now own Saito and Kimiko, even though they are popular names, they are original inventions of my own mind (so I hope this saves my butt from being sued). Other than that I will be accepting the award for the best cliff-hanger ever! **

**This Sesshomaru thinks you are suffering from delusions.**

**Am Not! *Yeah I think he's crazy too little fairy friend. What? You're names Pixie?**

**Hey This Sesshomaru, did you meet my fairy friend Pixie!**

**Inuyasha appears-What the hell! What am I doing here? Who are you? And I still hate you Sesshomaru.**

**The same younger brother. This Sesshomaru believes you to be transported here by the one there with the crazy look in her eyes. She is called...um...Lizzy I believe.**

**I'm here! But you forgot my fairy friend.**

**Inuyasha-her fairy friend?**

**S-This fairy friend she speaks of is imaginary. It is called Pixie.**

** I-A fairy friend named Pixie...she's nuts.**

**L-Cashews and peanuts actually.**

**S and I- Uh huh... O_o**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my little spazz out! R&R EVERYBODY! :D**

**Who the HELL are you talking too? You're freaking me out!**

**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**This Sesshomaru is also "freaked out".**

**P.S. I hope to have another chapter up in a day or so...we'll see. :D**


	3. Sesshomaru To The Rescue!

Chapter 3

*I don't Inuyasha & Co., but I do own Aimiko. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! :D

It's been three days since Ryukotsusei terrorized their village, and he won't leave Rin and Aimiko unattended. Ryukotsusei knows that the sooner they leave, or die, whichever comes first he'll get himself another decent meal.

-With the elders-

"Lord Sesshomaru you've arrived! Thank goodness, Ryukotsusei has returned and we require your help to dispose of him." "Where has he been last seen?" "That's what we'd like to know, we gained new information that he destroyed one of our villages on the border but hasn't been seen since. He hasn't even attacked anywhere else. We don't know what he's doing and we fear for the worst." "His lack of movement is odd, even for him, he would've moved on by now so he's either been injured, which I doubt, or he's found something that's distracted his attention." "Either way, it does not look promising."

So with that, Sesshomaru was off to the northern borders.

"You two are stubborn, and I'm getting aggravated. You can't stay in their forever!" Ryukotsusei's patience was waning very thin, and if he didn't get something in his stomach soon he'd leave them there and just eat some other humans. But his pride got the better of him and he would never give up a chase, even this petty. '_I am the great Ryukotsusei and he would not be out-smarted by two ningen_', "I will give you two credit however. You do know how to test me, and I've been very tempted to leave on many an occasion." To this, Rin's little voice piped up with, "So why don't you?"

"Ah sweet girl, that would mean I wouldn't get to devour you two, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Chills ran up and down Rin's spine, but she knew needed to be brave for her mother.

GAHHHHH!

All of a sudden Ryukotsusei was bleeding and lacking his arm. For Sesshomaru had appeared and had taken Ryukotsusei's distraction as his opportunity to "disarm" his opponent. However Ryukotsusei didn't like that. With a swish of his tail Sesshomaru was thrown back into the village wreckage. They proceeded to take hits from each other, and poor Rin was worried for their savior, so she prayed that he would be victorious. For she had had enough of the dragon, and wanted to have her mother be able to get better. "You seem to have gotten stronger Ryukotsusei, so why would you go after simple ningen villages such as these?" "For fun, I quite like the thrill of the chase that these ningens provide. Which you happened to interrupt." Ryukotsusei used his single arm and double swiped at Sesshomaru, which was countered by a dodge and a kick. And after several more hours, Ryukotsusei had finally slipped up, allowing Sesshomaru to make the final deadly blow. Unsheathing, Tokijin, he brought it down upon Ryukotsusei's neck and with one swing Ryukotsusei had been destroyed. Silence reverberated through the forest, and as a sign of Ryukotsusei's death, Sesshomaru took the head and wrapped it in an extra cloak he had with him.

Sniffing into the air he smelled two humans, and he could tell one was weak and dying, and the other was weak, frightened, and hungry. The scent lead him to the ditch in which two ningens were. They were both females, one a pup and the other a beautiful, young woman.

With a grace that Rin had never seen, her savior slid down into the ditch and proceeded to pick them both up. "Don't be scared." Was all that was spoken, and she knew that he was going to help them. But she still wondered, "What's gonna happen to my mommy? Will you help her?" With a slight nod they were off towards his palace.

-At the Western Palace-

Sesshomaru's arrival was greeted with much praise, but as soon as they saw his guests, the ladies of the palace went right to work to help them. Everyone was endeared by Rin, and did everything they could to help heal her "mommy". Sesshomaru was not expecting Inuyasha and Kagome to be visiting, but was glad that they were there. He would never say that though, well maybe to Kagome, but never Inuyasha. Kagome's presence was a blessing in disguise, for she not only was wonderful when helping with Rin, but she had healed a majority of the mother's wounds, both internal and external. With the commotion of the palace, Sesshomaru decided to send Ryukotsusei's head and a letter to the northern elders rather than take it himself. Jaken at one point asked why, but Sesshomaru would never say it was to stay by his mate.

His Mate? Sesshomaru doesn't even know her name. How can they be mates already? Let's just say it was an "instinctual" decision. Does he even have feelings for her? Or is it just 'cause he's sexually repressed? That, ladies and gentlemen is up to you to decide.

Sesshomaru decided to seek out Kagome's advice on the whole situation. "Well first things first, you cannot take her right when she wakes up, 'cause that's the worst thing you could ever do. You need to realize that she's probably gonna want to get married, so you'll need parental consent. Oh yeah, and you're gonna need to get to know her before any relationship can even be considered. So either ask Rin, or find out when she wakes up WHAT HER NAME IS! You don't even know her name Sesshomaru, so to us humans and other demons that seems really reckless. If the circumstances were different Sesshomaru it wouldn't seem like a bad idea at this point, but the timing of it is definitely against you. So all of that being said, all I want you to do is consider and weigh your options before going into this. Mating's really serious business and you of all people understand that. As a final note, think about this: how would _you_ feel about mating with her? She's a human after all, and we all know how you feel about Inuyasha. Would you be willing to accept a half-demon son or daughter?"

Sesshomaru was left by himself not realizing that his own stances on life would be questioned. So after much analyzation and rationalization, he decided that she would be his mate, 'cause he wouldn't be able to deny that no matter how much he tried, but he wouldn't take her as his mate until she wanted to. He was willing to wait forever for her. But while she was recuperating, he would seek out his future in-laws and ask their permission.

-After a week of searching-

"Alright everyone! Heave ho, heave ho, heave ho! Come on everyone we can do it!"

Clank, clank, clank! Bang, bang!

Sesshomaru entered the village to the product of hard work, for everyone was working on rebuilding the village from the ground up, and this had gained Sesshomaru's respect. However he believed his respect was biased. All of sudden he realized his presence had been noticed. "Welcome sir, how may we help you?" "I'm Lord Sesshomaru and I come looking for the parents of a young woman and a little girl by the name of Rin."

"Hello there, I'm Ren and this is my wife Kimiko. We're Aimiko's parents and Rin's grandparents. You know of their whereabouts?" With this everyone had stopped and gathered to hear about Rin and Aimiko. _Ah, her name is Aimiko, just beautiful..._ "Yes, they are both recovering in my palace." "What do you mean recovering?"

"Kimiko dear, please calm down, they're both safe. Alright?"

"Right. Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize, for my outburst young man, just a mother's worry." "That's quite alright, I just wished to inform you..." "What took you so long to get here?" Many gasps erupted from the crowd, "Saito! This man is taking care of them, and this is how you thank him? You should be ashamed! Apologize to him now." "I...apologize...for shouting." He reluctantly complied. Sesshomaru could tell that this ningen didn't like him, but not for the reasons he thought.

With a nod, Sesshomaru continues his earlier statement. Saito was furious that this _demon_ was holding his future wife hostage. "...Inform you that they were both wounded by Ryukotsusei, Aimiko received the worst it appeared, but both of them are recovering quickly and fully. Rin's just fine and sustained little damage so she's been fine for a few weeks, but she won't leave without Aimiko so that is why she's still there." "So they'll be just fine then?" Sesshomaru nods to that. "Oh thank goodness" Kimiko replies.

Sesshomaru almost chuckled at the collective sigh that came from the villagers, but knew to keep his composure. His next question was directed to her parents, "I came to inquire as to whether or not you would like to visit them." "As much as we would love to, we need to stay and rebuild the village. That dragon's destruction requires us to rebuild from the ground up." "I see...fine then. I'll return in two days time to ask you again," and with that Sesshomaru was off. "What an interesting young man," Ren states (Aimiko's dad). "He's not a man, he's a demon! Did you all forget that a demon was what attacked the village?" "So what Saito? It was great of him to find us and let us know that Aimiko and Rin were safe and doing well. So back off you ungrateful jerk!" Ren interrupts with a "Shut up both of you! Saito, you must overlook that and realize that the young man wasn't like that dragon. Saito, I don't know what's gotten into you, but he's a lord and by coming in person to let us know what happened rather than just send a letter is something we should all honor and thank him for. You don't realize that he's the one that destroyed that dragon do you?" Saito could say nothing and actually got angrier, for he was slowly losing a future wife to some demon (keep in mind that he never had a chance to begin with). "...And Junichi, thank you for defending that man but next time lets try to use a nicer voice okay." "Um, okay Ren-san" Junichi replies (he's 6 and has a thing for Rin...awww). "Now that that's all settled, let's get back to work everybody. The sooner we get going the sooner we can finish." Ren states encouragingly.

-Two days later-

"Look it's him,but who are all the others?" the villagers whispered. Ren approaches Sesshomaru, "Hello sir, welcome back." "Thank you. I'm going to cut to the chase, these men with me are here to help you rebuild your village. That being said, would you be willing to reconsider my earlier offer of visiting your daughter and granddaughter?" "Sir, you've done so much for our village, and we thank you. Kimiko dear, what do think?" "I'm already leaving." To this Sesshomaru actually chuckled, for Kimiko was, in fact, trying very hard to get on Ah-Un, but was failing terribly. So, once both the parents had named the temporary village leaders, and explained to the men what needed to be done, they were off to Sesshomaru's palace.

_Alright, so now that they agreed to come with me, how do I ask them for their daughter's hand. Do I give them some time before I ask, or do I ask them now? I guess I'll be asking for advice...(sigh) again. _"What's troubling you Lord Sesshomaru? You've been sighing this entire time, and it was very hard not to notice." _Well, here goes... _"I wish to mate with your daughter. I understand that you've only just been reunited with her, but I wish to protect her and spend the rest of my life with her. Of course with your permission." Silence took control of the atmosphere, and it unnerved Sesshomaru. It wasn't for a while when Ren finally spoke up. "You feel that strongly for our daughter?" Sesshomaru looked right in his eyes when he said "Yes", so Ren followed that with "I can tell from the way you speak and that look in your eyes, but what about Rin? How does she fit?" "She fits perfectly in my life, I wouldn't be able to live without either one of them." "Well Kimiko, do you think our little girl's ready?" Ren and Sesshomaru both turned to look and see that Kimiko had fainted. "Well, you have my approval Sesshomaru, if that means anything..." "It certainly does sir." "Hey, now that we're in-laws, you can call me dad", Ren says with a smile. "I would sir, but Aimiko doesn't know anything yet, so if we could keep the formality until she agrees, I would be most appreciative." Ren nods and remains silent for the remainder of the ride.

*I know I already mentioned my ownership (which is very limited), I do get Ren and Junichi now as well. It took me forever to think of their names. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do have a question for you all though. When this story finishes, should I make a sequel using Rin and Junichi? What do you think? PM/review and let me know what you think. Thanks bunches! :D 3 Lizzy :D


	4. There's Love All Around!

*Inuyasha & Co. are not owned by moi. I do own Ren, Kimiko, Saito, and Aimiko. But they don't make me money...Darn! :( I hope I cleared up any confusion pertaining to my stories and the chapters therein. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! :D

Here's the next installment of "She's Mine To Protect" (sounds like something you'd hear in a soap opera xD)! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4: There's Love All Around!

When Sesshomaru and Aimiko's parents finally arrived at the Western Palace, Kimiko (you remember, the one who fainted lol) had regained consciousness, and with the help of Sesshomaru and Ren, was escorted into the palace and taken to Aimiko's room.

Upon entering her room, they notice...

"This is Aimiko's room, right?" Ren asks. "Where's my sweetie?" Kimiko wonders. "Sir, madam, I am going to assume that she has recovered fully and is just somewhere else in the castle. She is most likely with Rin. Stay here a moment please." Sesshomaru departs from them for a moment, and while he has left, Kimiko and Ren are left to awe and goggle at the splendor of the room. "This is where Aimiko has been staying? What magnificence!" Ren states. "I'll still miss her...so much" Kimiko sighs into her husband's shoulder. "I shall miss her too my dear, but just remember that he'll love her as much, or more, than we do. He'll take wonderful care of her. He already has." "You're right dear, and you forget, he not only loves her, but Rin as well, and our Rin deserves a father. He'll make a wonderful father for Rin." Unbeknownst to them, Sesshomaru had been outside of the door smiling to himself. What greater news for him to hear? They both approve of the wedding! But his smile falters. Why? Well he still has one more important task at hand. He still ask Aimiko. (DUN DUN DUN!) Asking the parents wasn't very hard, but asking his (hopefully) soon-to-be-mate...nerve-wracking. After letting the parents have some time to themselves to discuss the nuptials, he decided to make his presence known.

"Sir, madam, you're daughter is playing outside with some of the children. Please follow me." So after several passages and an encounter with a green imp (ya'll know who (; ), they had all made it to the royal courtyard. While they waited for the game to conclude, Kimiko and Ren watched with joy at the happiness that both Rin and Aimiko exuded. _She will make a wonderful mother for our pups, _Sesshomaru thought. Ren was about to say thanks to Sesshomaru, but was stopped by the look on Sesshomaru's face. Ren gently nudged his wife, and with a slight nod in Sesshomaru's direction she witnessed the most amazing thing. Sesshomaru not only was smiling, but the look in his eyes was that of pure love. By just looking at Aimiko, Sesshomaru's eyes began to shine. Ren and Kimiko looked at each other and started laughing to themselves. Sesshomaru had heard them chuckling and gave them a look that said, "what in the world?"

Their little moment didn't go unnoticed. Kagome, who was playing with Aimiko, Rin, and Shippo, turned to look at the three of them. Realizing that Aimiko looked like the two others standing next to Sesshomaru she immediately knew that Aimiko must be their daughter. So calling out to Aimiko, she simply pointed towards the door. Aimiko tilted her head and looked towards where Kagome was pointing, mouthed a "what?" and looked to see her parents. Excitement and happiness ran through her veins.

"MOM, DAD!" Aimiko yelled. With tears streaming down her face she lurched herself into her parents arms. There was much hugging and crying between the family members. "You're here! I didn't know what happened to everyone after that dragon attacked us. I was out cold, well, that was until Lord Sesshomaru came and saved us. Sesshomaru, I will never be able to thank you enough for taking care of me and Rin. You still haven't told me how I can repay you." "Well, I have given it some thought, and I'd like you to be...the palace healer." (This is where everyone smacked their foreheads, not really, but there were some grunts and "oh man's") "Oh, so close," Ren whispers to Kimiko. "But Lord Sesshomaru, you already have healers, I would be of no use," Aimiko states. It's Kagome to save the day! "Well, as you know, I'm expecting soon and I could use some extra hands to help me out from time to time. So how about that?" "It's Sessho, I mean _Lord_ Sesshomaru's call," Ren says, quickly catching his slip-up. _Subtle sir, very subtle,_ Sesshomaru thinks. So Sesshomaru silently thanks Kagome for her quick thinking and nods, approving of the decision.

"Aimiko, why don't you, me, Rin, and Shippo give your parents a tour of the palace. I think they'd enjoy that," Kagome suggests. "Gramma and Grampa, can we?" Rin asks with the sweetest smile. "Well how can we say no to that," Ren asks humorously causing everyone to laugh.

So they went off laughing and sharing stories with each other. As they depart Sesshomaru looks once more at them, and as his eyes come to Aimiko they soften just enough for Inuyasha to take notice.

Sesshomaru then turns and saunters off to his quarters, with his half-brother following behind.

"I take it there's a reason you feel like following me, you pest." "Yeah, there is stupid." "You do not refer to this Sesshomaru as 'stupid'." "Well you are. Seriously, you were so close, and instead you say 'palace healer'." Inuyasha says using a bad impression of Sesshomaru. "I don't sound like that you bother." "_Not_ the point Sesshomaru. You know exactly what I'm implying so don't take your frustrations out on me. You are the only one to blame for screwing it up." "This coming from the pest that spent years with the ningen before saying anything. You were too busy doting on a dead woman before going to the miko. I'm surprised that she bothered waiting for you."

"It doesn't matter now. I realized Kagome was the one for me, I'll admit it was later than either of us preferred, but we're together now and that's what's important. You may not get a later chance Sesshomaru, especially with the winter season approaching. You and I know that winter always smells of death and disease, and as much of a fortress as this palace is, you can't stop that as much as you would like. You went through a lot to bring her back to consciousness, if you were to lose her..."

Inuyasha then notices that Sesshomaru's left him standing there. "Jerk! I wasn't finished talking!"

Sesshomaru did hear the rest of Inuyasha's speech. Though he wasn't going to admit it, he knew that his brother was absolutely right. Winter was filled with death and disease, and at least two to five of his own servants passed away at some point. He was determined to not let that happen to Aimiko, Rin, or the parents. They all meant so much to him, though he wouldn't outright say that.

***Thanks so much for reading guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Because I've been writing mostly using the events surrounding Sesshomaru, I'm gonna make the next chapter a possible flashback episode using Aimiko or Rin; change-up the perspective a bit. :D Hope to update soon. Don't forget to R&R everybody! If you guys notice anything awry, let me know please. Be it spelling, grammar, continuity, etc. Thanks so much! :D**

** 3 you all! Lizzy**


	5. Rin's Perspective

Chapter 5: Rin's Perspective

**Note to the Reader: These diary entries take place after Rin and Aimiko's rescue, but before Sesshomaru returns with Ren and Kimiko. I felt like giving the story a different perspective (spelling and grammar errors included). I hope you like it! :D**

Dear Diary (mommee taht me how to rite that),

Its me Rin. We are at this neet castel. Ive only heard about theese places. Mommee tels me storees with them in them. I like Sesshomaru-chan, I called him Fluffee onece, but some green toad-thingee named Jaken told me it was disrespekful. Then Fluffee kicked him. It made me laugh :D. Fluffee smild too! Mommee is still sleeping, and I askd Miss Kagome and she told me mommee would be better soon. I hope so, I miss her lots. Mommee always prayed with me before bed. I pray bi miself that mommee gets better. I met some new frends here! Ther names are Shippo and Kohawku. Kohawku says that hes to old to play with us, but hes nice enough to play with us aneways. All the ladees here are BIG! I asked whi Miss Kagome was so round. The man she was with startd laughing and she told him to sit like a puppy! He has ears like a puppy too! Ive always wantd a puppy, but mommee said it was alot of work to take care of one, so she said when I was a little bigger I could hav one. Miss Kagome, said that she was gonna have a babee! I was sooooo eksited for her. Mommee helps other mommees when they have babees, but I never get to watch. I love babees! Got to go now, Fluffee sayd its time for dinnar. And Im hungree!

Love lots, me

Dear Diary,

Its me Rin. Mommees still sleepee. She woke up today, but then went back to sleep. Miss Kagome says that meens shes getting better. The man with the puppy ears playd with me and Shippo today. I learnd that his name is Inuyasha. Hes realee funnee, espesalee when Miss Kagome sits him. Kohawku went home so he didnt get to play with us. I like it alot here at the castel. Fluffees realee nice to me and mommee. I think he realee likes mommee. Like ALOTS! Hes funnee too. He always sits by her side when no one els is ther but then he will go wait outsid the window til people leeve. I think hes playing hide n seek. I saw him do that onece but when I sayd I found him, he didnt seem very eksited. But he did lose hide n seek, I know I dont like it when I lose that game too. I sayd I was sorree, and he smild at me so I think its ok now. Fluffee is going someplace, but he wont tell me were. I am sapossed to gess were. Its realee hard, but miss Kagome sayd it was a surprise. I luv surprizez! They make me happee and that makes mommee happee! I luv mi mommee! I hope she gets mor better soon.

Love lots, me :D

Dear Diary,

Its me Rin. Fluffy came home from where ever he was and then he was really quiet. By the way I learnd to spell better. Fluffy taht me that when I write words that end with the e sound, Im sapossed to rite it with a y. I stil dont get it, but I know that hes rite. Lik the word diary. It sounds lik an e but it ends in that y letter. Im getting better at speling and mommy will be so happy with me! She can stay awake now and she is eating lots. Miss kagome says that is very good. Mommy and i got to play for a littel and we laughd a lot. Did you know that a lot is to words? Fluffy taht me that too. Fluffys realy smart! I want to be as smart as him one day. Mommy would realy lik that. You kno whats weerd? Onece mommy woke up, Fluffy stopped playing hide n seek. Now he only comes to see her when its time for food. Mommy likes when Fluffy helps her. She thinks its very nice of him and she also thinks its really weird. I dont know why and when I asked she told me that it didnt matter because Fluffys different. Adults are really weird and they make no sens. I dont want to be weird lik that when I get big. I learned about beevers today. I was walking by the adults when Inuyasha said dam. Miss Kagome got very angry with him and made him sit. I askd what he was talking about and Fluffy told me that beevers mak him very angry because when they make there dams they make lots of noise. Thats why Inuyasha said dam. I dont think thats why. Miss Kagome got too angry with Inuyasha for that to be the reezon why. I new that was not why so I asked Fluffy what it really was. He told me it was a bad word and to never use it ever! So Im still confused. So when Im tawking about beavers I cant say that word? Ill just have to ask mommy when I go see her later. Mommy knows everything so she will know what to tell me. Im gona go see her now so I can get some real ansers.

Love lots, me

P.S.

Mommy says that it means both things so its ok to use that word when talking about beavers but I cant use it bi isself.

Dear Diary,

Its me Rin. Fluffy says my spelling is getting better. Fluffy had me practis my writing by writing a get well letter to mommy. When I showd her the letter she was so proud of me! It made me very happy. Fluffy went away again. I askd him when he would be back and he was very quiet almost like he didnt heer me. When he finally realized I was there he just patted me on the hed and said he would be back soon. When I asked auntie Kagome she said that it was another surprize. There was no surprize the first time he came back! But antie Kagome seemd very sur so I beleeve her. Oh! I almost forgot that I have an ant and unkel too! Mommy said it was ok as long as they said it was ok. And they did! So now I have a gramma and grampa and an ant and unkel! I am soooooo happy! :D See! I made a happy face. I miss my gramma and grampa lots. I wonder if they miss me too. Peepel were really nice to me in the village but I like it here much better. I think mommy likes it better here too. But she misses gramma and grampa lots. You know who I dont miss? Mr. Saito. I think he liked mommy lots, but he didnt like me. I try to be nice. If I wasnt nice to him Im sorry. I didn't mean it. (a/n: we all know she was nice, she's a sweetie! Saito's just an ass lol) I almost forgot! Mommys walking around and is out of bed today! Fluffy missed it. I think he would have been really sad. Mommys gonna play with me and Shippo tomorow and its gonna be lots of fun. Antie Kagomes gonna play with us too! Shes not sapossed to but told me she would aneway. That made me laugh. Im so eksited that I cant sleep! Tomorows gonna be a great day! I can feel it. I think Fluffy likes mommy a hole lot more than befor. Hey I rymed! Mommy would like that but I think mommy likes Fluffy more. I hope they get married! Id like Fluffy as a dady. Hes really nice to me and mommy and he could take care of us when we are sick and he could give me lots of birthday presents too! Like a pony! Ive always wanted a pony too. I know that I want a puppy, but Fluffy already has ponys, so he could get me one! Gotta go antie Kagome said that I gotta go to sleep or I wont have energy to play tomorow with them.

Night night and love lots, me

***If you guys liked this chapter, I'll throw in another one like this later on in the story. Don't forget to R&R! In the other chapters I mentioned letting me know about spelling, grammar, continuity, and etc. Obviously ignore that for this chapter lol. Thanks for reading, and all the reviews. I enjoyed writing as Rin, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**P.S.**

**Writing as Rin is tough on my spellchecker. I also don't own Inu & Co. However, I do have the privelege of owning Aimiko, Saito, Kimiko, Ren, and Junichi. So please don't sue me. ** I've been inspired to write a new story after I finish these! My new story is based on the Hades/Persephone story from Greek mythology. But I've promised myself to finish these first so I don't confuse myself too much lol.****

**P.P.S.**

**Flames make lovely homemade goodies!**


	6. Baby on the Way!

***For starters, thank you guys for reading this far. I really appreciate all the feedback I'm getting. As a gift to you guys, I will be putting in another chapter in Rin's perspective later on. (My spellchecker is giving me a death glare lol)**

***On another note, I own Kimiko, Saito, Ren, Junichi, and Aimiko. However, I still lack ownership rights of our beloved Inuyasha & Co. :(**

** Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

Baby on the way!

It's been several weeks since Kimiko and Ren's arrival and life couldn't have been better. Their company was a blessing in disguise for our beloved taiyoukai. Sesshomaru seemed as aloof as ever, but whenever Aimiko would appear he would get nervous. Our poor dog demon! Inuyasha of course gave him tons of trouble about it, and if it were not for Ren there would be a certain half-demon's funeral going on at this moment. Sesshomaru's respect for Aimiko's parents grew in leaps and bounds, and that is quite an accomplishment for meager "ningen".

As time progressed, so did Kagome's belly. Yes! She was expecting within a few days.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Or not. "Aimiko let's go. You know what to get?" "Yes mom." And off they went, grabbing towels, cloths, a bucket, and lots of water. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helped Kagome into the makeshift bed, and Ren went with his daughter to fetch the supplies. They soon returned with everything they needed and by the time of their return Kagome had begun her contractions. "Just breathe Kagome, and you'll be fine." "She doesn't look fine, why is doing that?" "Ren honey, could escort these gentlemen out of the room please." "I'm staying!" "Inuyasha, that wasn't a question. Go." Kimiko stated with a stern demeanor that scared Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into shutting up and leaving with Ren in tow. "What's going on?" Rin asked as they left the room. "Well sweetie Auntie Kagome's having her baby." "Ooh! Can I see?" "Oh no dear, you'll have to wait till you're older." "Hmpf. I always miss the good stuff." Rin mutters. It was then that Ren addressed Sesshomaru. "Could you take Rin and Shippo outside until everything's settled? Thank you." As they departed Ren returned into the room to assist his wife and daughter.

It seemed like hours had passed before anything happened (it was only 20 minutes).

Inuyasha couldn't stop pacing and Sesshomaru was the only one playing with Rin and Shippo, but there wasn't much playing going on. No one could think straight with all the commotion going on; that they weren't included in. Then all went quiet. Well, almost quiet. It was then that they heard the tiniest of whimpers. "Inuyasha", Sesshomaru simply nodded and Inuyasha was off like a rocket. But before they could get anywhere, Aimiko stood there with a bundle in her arms. Inuyasha froze. "Inuyasha, come meet your son." Inuyasha tread carefully, he was a nervous wreck. "I can hold him?" "He is your son," Aimiko says with a laugh in her voice. Aimiko then walks over to Inuyasha and begins to hand the baby over and when Inuyasha had the baby in his arms, his whole body relaxed and melted at the sight of his son. In that little bundle was an infant with his mother's eyes and beginnings of his hair. "He's beautiful. How's Kagome? Can I see her?" "In order: he is, she's just fine, and yes." "Can you take him so I can go check on Kagome please?" "Of course." And as soon as Aimiko received the baby, Inuyasha darted to Kagome's side.

_That smile hasn't left her face. I hope it never does. I hope she's just as excited over our child. I can't think like that, I still haven't asked her yet._ "...Omaru?" "Yes?" "Would you like to hold your nephew?" "I don't think I should." "It's alright, come here." As Sesshomaru approached Aimiko, she did the same. When they were a breadth's distance apart, she carefully handed Sesshomaru the baby, and they looked down to see a very sleepy infant yawn. Sesshomaru's stoic demeanor melted at the sight of the baby yawn. When he looked up he saw Aimiko hushing and caressing the baby to sleep. Aimiko felt someone staring and when she looked up time froze. The way their bodies came together to enshroud the baby, the way Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, the way their hands and arms grazed each other, made Aimiko's heart race. Sesshomaru began to lean down towards her and as Aimiko leaned towards him, her eyes slowly closing, they both heard a "can I hold the baby?"

Sesshomaru heard a resounding "Ooooh, sooo close." Which was exactly what he was thinking. Aimiko quickly turned her face towards the little voice, with a blush that equal the redness of a very ripe tomato, and replied "Of course sweetie." "Yay! I just love babies! Come on Shippo, come hold her!" "It's a him sweetie." "Oh, sorry. What's his name?" Inuyasha and Kagome are deciding on that now. How about after you hold him you can go ask them. Sound good?" "Sure does!"

After both the children got to hold the baby, they went as fast as their little legs could carry them up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You know you look absolutely lovely...with the infant, Aimiko," Sesshomaru said before he could stop himself. "Thank you Sesshomaru. You'd make a great father, you know. I could tell that by the way you held the baby" Aimiko quickly recovered. Both of them thinking, _I can't believe I just said that!_ "I did mean what I said, Aimiko," Sesshomaru admitted, "You are a very talented healer, and have a gift with children", Sesshomaru said with both of them blushing, Aimiko more so than Sesshomaru. "Again thank you Sesshomaru, that's very nice of you to say." A silence echoed throughout the courtyard. "Um I guess I should return the baby to his parents, don't you think?" "Here, I'll accompany you."

As they walked through the castle halls both of their bodies began to drift closer to each other, and by the time they arrived at Kagome's resting room, Sesshomaru had managed to get his arm around her waist and Aimiko was leaning into him. They were each other's support and they knew it. So when the door opened to them, Ren gave the couple a smile that Miroku would have been proud of. With both of them blushing fiercely, Aimiko stepped out of Sesshomaru's "embrace" to go hand Kagome her son back.

"Hey mommy, guess what they named the baby?" Rin excitedly proclaimed. "I don't know, what did they name him?" "They named him Koichi!" "That's a wonderful name. Kagome and Inuyasha, I just love that name. It suits him." (For those who don't know, Koichi means 'light/shining first child')

So with the new addition to the family, the ladies of the household were kept very busy. Leaving the men to tend to Rin and Shippo. Which both children enjoyed very much. Especially Rin, for she had witnessed the scene in front of the door and was looking forward to having Sesshomaru as her "daddy". She never called him that though because she was told not to jump to any conclusions. But she knew enough to know not to put that endearing term aside for long.

-Time lapse of three months-

As time had progressed, Sesshomaru and Aimiko had gotten quite a bit closer since the baby's birth. They would spend every waking moment together with Rin and to everyone else they looked like the happiest family in the world. Nothing could ruin these past months. Well, all except for one thing...

"Lord Sesshomaru! A letter has arrived for you from that ningen village," Jaken exclaimed. So with a kick to Jaken's face he took the letter and went into his study. As he read the letter, his face dropped. So calling one of his other servant's over, he told said servant to fetch Aimiko and her family.

They arrived shortly afterward.

"I have received a letter today stating that the village is in pristine condition and that the substitute healer has already left for his village. The villagers you had placed in charge have been summoned to the northern elders court to inform them of the state of the village." A pause. "So as you can tell, you are needed back in the village. I must send a letter in return, what should I include in it." "We're not coming back. That's what you can tell them." "Aimiko! I'm surprised at you. You know that we must return. As wonderful as this stay has been you knew that we'd have to go back at some point," Kimiko scolded. "Your mother's right Aimiko. We need to go back and resume our duties as village healers and leaders. They need us." "I know that, it's just..." Aimiko could say no more before sparing a longing glance at Sesshomaru and running off crying. Sesshomaru rose from his chair and said, "I think it's time." Kimiko and Ren began to get very excited, but stopped. "Wait, Sesshomaru. This may not be the right time." "Why not, it would spare you of having to return, and it would allow your daughter to be with me. It's just what's called for." "No. Sesshomaru, we know you mean well, but if we don't return the villagers will worry. They need someone until the positions can be filled permanently. It will also give Aimiko to realize the extent of her feelings for you. She loves you, we all can tell, but she doesn't know how to handle her feelings. She's never felt this way about anyone...ever." As silence returned to his study, Sesshomaru pondered Ren's declaration. And with just a devastated whisper, Sesshomaru stated, "I won't be able to protect either Aimiko or Rin...or you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to any of you." Kimiko, who had been silent the entire duration of their conversation (I rhyme! lol) simply said, "come with us then."

With that simple sentence, it was decided that with the servants attending to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koichi, they would be fine in the palace, and Sesshomaru would journey with them back to village to assist them as they looked for permanent replacements.

***Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! **

**Our couple got closer! Yay, now we're getting some action between them. I'm hoping to have the story finished in a chapter or twenty (kidding!). Actually I'm picturing maybe two or three more chapters til the end. So sad! But I've already got another story in the works so that should be posted not too much after this ends. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! I love you all too much to do that! You guys are awesome! Please don't forget to R&R! **

** Stay Tuned!**

** Love Lizzy**

** P.s. I also own Koichi.**


	7. Return to the Village: Part 1

Return to the Village: Part 1

The journey back to where to it all began, was one of excitement and anxiousness. When they last set their eyes upon the village it was in shambles. The restoration took time, but in truth no one truly minded that. Even so, seeing the village's new found glory would be exciting nonetheless.

Everyone except Sesshomaru seemed pleased that the village's rebuilding was completed.

"Sesshomaru? Why do you look so...down?" Aimiko asked, not quite sure if her choice of words did his emotion justice. "It's nothing. Don't mind me. The village is completed, that's why you are happy? So I'm...happy too." "No you're not Sesshomaru. Please don't lie to me, why aren't you happy about coming back with us?" "It's nothing that can't be fixed." "Is it because you'll be in meager accommodations, not resting luxuriously in your _palace_?" Aimiko questioned, temper rising rapidly. Sensing her distress, Sesshomaru replied, "No Aimiko, it's just that I was hoping that you, all of you, would have been able to remain with me at my home." "So it is the prospect of living under a more humble roof!" "No Aimiko, stop it!" Kimiko yelled. Aimiko couldn't seem to look at Sesshomaru, be it anger or embarrassment, no one could tell. Sesshomaru not only felt hurt, but felt upset at himself for her present state. "I apologize Aimiko." "No Sesshomaru, you don't need to apologize for _her_ outburst. It was completely unnecessary and _she_ should be the one apologizing. Both Ren and I understood what you were getting at. She's just being childish." Kimiko stated, both scolding her daughter and questioning her daughter's behavior. Leaning over to whisper to Sesshomaru she continued, "I don't know what's gotten into her, she's never acted like this before. Maybe you can talk to her alone and figure out what's going on with her. Or try at least." Sesshomaru simply nodded in response. This both represented understanding and a promise. "She's not just worrying us, but Rin too. She seems to be especially worried." "Hey gramma? Is mommy feeling well?" "Yes dear, she's just tired. It's been a long trip." "Oh...okay." That answer seemed to quell Rin's questioning, and before they knew it Rin was back to her bouncy and optimistic self.

"Hey mommy! Wanna play a game with me?" "Sure sweetie, what game?" "Auntie Kagome taught it to me and Shippo. It's called Truth." "You mean Truth or Dare?" "Yeah that. Wanna play it?" "Sure sweetie. Why don't you start." "Okay!"

So they began to play Truth or Dare to pass the time, and as the hours began to wind down the adults were quite tired of it, but Rin just kept magically figuring out questions when it came to her turn.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" "Truth," Sesshomaru stated tiredly. "Do you like mommy?" OH SNAP! Sesshomaru and Aimiko froze at that question, and Ren and Kimiko started chuckling to themselves. From anyone else the question would be deemed suspicious, but from Rin it would be seen as an innocent question from an innocent little girl. "Well Sesshomaru? You haven't answered the question yet." "Yes Sesshomaru, answer Rin's question," Ren stated, while trying very hard not to let the smile he's hiding escape into view. "Yes." There it was. No cover up, no stumbling, no stutters; just a plain and clear yes. Everyone turned and stared at her, mouths agape. Especially one very flustered Aimiko. "Okay, now it's Sesshomaru's turn." Sesshomaru took this opportunity to ask Aimiko a very important question. "Aimiko, truth or dare." She took quite a bit of time deciding which to choose, but she eventually came to a decision. "Umm, truth." "Does Aimiko like Sesshomaru?" Ren interrupted for a moment to ask why Sesshomaru used third person, only to get a glare from Kimiko, which shut him up immediately. "Well...um..." "Look mommy were home! It's the village mommy!" Saved by the Rin. Taking her announcement as her escape she looked ahead and there it was.

The village was standing proud and tall across the horizon. Rin's excitement bubbled over into a full out sprint from the pint-size girl. And boy was she booking it! The rest of the travel party had to start yelling for her to slow down and Aimiko began to run after her. She had caught up with Rin, eventually pulling Rin to stop. After a stern talking to, Sesshomaru, Ren, and Kimiko had caught up with them. So with a firm understanding of not running off again, they took the last few steps of their journey at a relaxed pace.

But little Junichi, who was playing with some of the other children, saw them and word spread like wild-fire. So by the time they had arrived at village entrance the whole village had showed up to welcome the prodigals home. The happiness of their return emanated from everyone, and they held a celebration in honor of their return, and in honor of the Lord Sesshomaru that gave them everything they held dear.

As the villagers celebrated, Sesshomaru noticed that Aimiko had gone to take Rin to bed. So he followed. "Oh Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were coming along." As they arrived at their new house Aimiko was taken with the improvements that were made. "Rin's room is nicer than it was before. I'll have to thank you're men for that," Aimiko said with a gracious smile. "Aimiko, can we talk?" "What? Oh yes, wait just a moment." And wait he did. He minded none, for he got to enjoy the site of Aimiko's motherly love as she put Rin into bed and tucked her in. As soon as Aimiko had finished, they silently left the room and began to head back to the festivities. Yet, before they joined everyone else, Sesshomaru inquired as to a nice nightly stroll before returning the festivities. She conceded. So there they were walking side by side next to a quaint little stream that led through the forest by the village.

"So what did you need to talk with me about? If it's about Rin's question earlier, you didn't have to answer that." "It's quite alright. I'd like to talk with more about my question." "What did you ask again?" "I asked if 'Aimiko liked Sesshomaru'. You were about to say something too, and you know what you were going to say as well. So be honest." A pause. "Yes."

And without another word Sesshomaru captured Aimiko's lips in a kiss. They both had been waiting too long for this moment, and it was definitely expressed. Sesshomaru's arms encircled Aimiko in the most tender of embraces, and as Aimiko kissed back she took her arms and let them hang around his neck. They both new that from that moment they should never be apart from each other. As their kiss came to an end they simply stared lovingly into each other's eyes and held each other knowing that this night would be the first of many happy moments together.

As they had expressed their love for each other, completely forgetting their argument they had earlier this morning, they didn't realize that they had been followed.

A very jealous young man, by the name of Saito, who had been present since their arrival in the village earlier that day had been watching everything unfold from the shadows. He was not pleased at all at this recent development. So he left the couple, plotting their demise in the sick twisted brain of his. _If I can't have Aimiko...no one can. Especially not some demon scum!_

** Hey everybody! I know that this chapter's kinda short, but I thought that this would be better. It wasn't originally gonna be a two-parter either, but I like this concept better. That, and it gives me more time to think of Saito's twisted scheme. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I don't own Inuyasha and Company, but I do have the privilege of owning the other people. **

** Please don't forget to R&R. **

**Flames are most welcome! Why? 'Cause they make yummy goodies for my tummy! XD**

** Love you guys bunches!**

** Lizzy**


	8. Return to the Village: Part 2

Return to the Village: Part 2

_ That's it!_ 'What's it?' you may ask. Well in the last chapter our little couple shared their first kiss. But their exchange of affection didn't go unnoticed. Saito, the jealous man who has been infatuated with our heroine couldn't stand to see her with "the demon scum". So from that point he had mentally declared that, _If I can't have Aimiko...no one can! Especially not some demon scum!_ So Saito pondered and pondered over how to rid that dog menace. Which is where we are now. Let's join our villain...

"Rather than rid the demon, make Aimiko chose me instead. But how to do this...That's it! I know just what will persuade her into marrying me." With one look towards the hut, he put his plan into action.

-With our couple-

Walking hand in hand, and side by side, they made their way back to Aimiko's home. They arrived at the front door, and sharing one more goodnight kiss, Aimiko went off to bed.

Aimiko barges back out the door a second later. "Sesshomaru! It's Rin! She's gone!" "Calm down Aimiko, what do mean she's gone, maybe she just wandered around the village after you sent her to bed." "Maybe, but I have a sinking suspicion that that's not what happened." "Well, you can't lose your head over this just yet. So take a deep breath and just think of where she could have gone to."

So taking a few deep breaths she suggested, "Let's go check with my parents maybe she's with them." "Good, let's start there."

So after hours of searching, it was almost dawn and still no sign of Rin. "Call everyone back, we must have missed something," Ren cried. So as everyone returned, they took a head count to make sure no one else disappeared. Only to discover a certain person missing. "Where's Saito?" Heads turning this way and that, other heads shaking, the consensus was that no one knew where he was either. "Has anybody seen Saito at all." "Not since last night." Fear shot through everyone's veins, and left many of the villagers petrified. And as soon as the fear came, it went in a gust of chaos. People running left and right, grabbing swords and daggers, hoping to catch them before it was too late.

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

It was as if time had stopped. No one moved or dared to breathe.

"Now listen up everybody. Sesshomaru, Aimiko, and you three there will go after Saito. He can't have gotten to far, but you need to stay together, don't split up. That's the last thing we need is more people lost. Is that understood?" "Can I go too Ren-san?" Junichi spoke up as he tugged on Ren's leg. "Oh, sorry little man. You need to stay here and look after everybody. Can you do that?" Junichi nods and puffs out his little chest to show his bravery. "That's a good little man. (ruffles Junichi's hair) Now that that's settled you all know what to do, so let's get to it." Without another word, they all go off in search of Rin.

-With Saito-

"There, there Rin, I'm not gonna hurt you. I want your mommy to come find you too." Saito says to Rin. Rin however is sniffling and scared (poor Rin!). Saito had taken her somewhere she didn't recognize and was worried that Sesshomaru and her mommy would never find her (again, poor Rin!). She felt so small under Saito's glare. "Just sit back Rin, and relax. This is gonna be a great show." Saito says with an evil smirk spread across his face. "Hold on...and stop your sniffling! Good...Listen, it's them. Show time Rin."

-With the search party-

"I've got their scent. Follow me," Sesshomaru said. The scent he had picked up led the group to a deserted hut. They heard Rin sniffle, and Saito say "...Show time Rin." As they approached, they prepared themselves for the worst.

"Welcome one and all! Come on in, take a seat. You guys are here just in time."

"In time for what you monster?"

"Well, you're in time for a very special moment. Aimiko, I've loved you from afar for too long. And ever since that demon scum took you away from me, I haven't been able to keep my sanity."

One of the other members of the search party muttered, "obviously".

"Shut Up! I'm not talking to you!" Saito yells pulling a sword out of its sheath and pointing it towards the man who muttered.

After regaining his composure, Saito continues. "I apologize, I just slipped up a moment. Now, back to what I was saying. Dear Aimiko, I know how much you love this little pest," Saito says pointing his sword at Rin, "So, I'm gonna make an offer you just can't refuse. Marry me, and Rin goes free. Oh, look at that, I rhymed." Saito chuckles to himself. "And if I refuse?" Aimiko asks. "Well then, everyone in this room dies. Including sweet...little...Rin. Now I know this is quite the decision you have to make, so I'll be kind enough to give you time to think about it." "Why don't you be kind enough to let Rin free!" "Another word out of you and my bargain is forfeit! So SHUT UP!" As they argue Aimiko comes to her decision.

"I will."

"Very quick decision. I like that."

"No Aimiko you can't!" The search party shouts. "It's my decision, and I'm doing it for Rin. That being said," Aimiko turns toward Saito, "...let her go now. You have what you want."

Yet rather than let Rin go, he draws his sword above his head to strike Rin down where she was. "NO! MOMMY!" "RIN!" Gasps emanate from the shackled hut. Rin closes her eyes waiting for the blow to come...but, nothing happened. Slowly opening her eyes she sees her mommy standing in the way of the sword. But the sword never pierced either of them. For everyone sees Sesshomaru's sword pierced through Saito's body. "I would never let him touch either of you." Sesshomaru states while glaring daggers into Saito's now dying body.

And with his dying breaths he asks...

"Aimiko, why would you sacrifice yourself for that pest? We could have been together."

"Why? Because one I never would have married you; and two, she's not a pest, she's my daughter, and she's mine to protect." _As you are mine, Aimiko...as you are mine, _Sesshomaru acknowledges.

"She's mine to protect, what an interesting notion..." Saito whispers with his last breath; closing his eyes one last time.

As Sesshomaru and Aimiko untie Rin, one of the villagers' says, to no one in particular, "Never thought Saito would do something like that." He turns to the others as they give him questioning glances, "It's just...well...he never seemed like the kind of person to go off the deep end like that." Many nods in consensus are all that's left of that conversation.

"Oh mommy I was so scared! I thought you would never come," Rin sobs. "Shhh now, it's alright sweetie I'm here don't you worry." While Aimiko tended to Rin, Sesshomaru had the other men take Saito back to the village. "Did he have any family?" "No. He was an only child and both his parents passed away a while back." "Alright then. Take him back to be buried, he should at least be buried in the village." "What about the others? What should we tell them?" "Just tell the villagers that he died honorably. He doesn't need to be scorned in passing." They nodded their heads and began the journey back to the village.

Throughout the entire ordeal with Saito, Sesshomaru realized the importance of time in relationships like this. He had never considered the danger he was putting both of them into, so he knew that it was now or never. As Aimiko and Rin made their way through the hut's doorway he turned around abruptly and put himself right in front of Aimiko and Rin.

"Aimiko, if he had decided to spare Rin would you have married him?"

"Most likely. See that's one of my faults, I have to honor any agreement I make." She chuckles with a hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"I see. So now that he's gone, and you have no other agreements to uphold..."gathering up his courage, Sesshomaru went down onto one knee "would you, Aimiko, marry and mate with me?" As he looked into her eyes he saw happiness and love emanate from their depths. She fell onto her knees and embraced him, and whispered into his ear, "yes and yes".

They parted and kissed, and as they kissed one very happy little girl was jumping up and down excitedly singing "I'm getting a daddy!" over and over again. She stopped, walked over to the newly engaged couple, and tugged on Aimiko's yukata. "That does mean I'm getting a daddy right?" To this Sesshomaru leans down, a smile across his face, and replies with a "yes". Rin's excitement came back ten-fold and she threw herself into his arms and hugged him as hard as her little arms could.

Their return to the village was joyous and somber. The village was torn over performing a funeral service for Saito. For they suspected that he was a culprit of Rin's kidnapping. But Ren knew that he was just a lost soul that didn't get the help he needed. So the villagers said prayers to rest peacefully and for forgiveness for what he had done.

So they buried Saito, laid flowers upon his grave, and wished him a most peaceful eternal slumber.

As soon as the funeral had been performed and the service ended. Shouts of joy rang throughout the village! For not only had their precious Rin been found and returned, but an engagement had been announced. The village celebrated for many a night, and wished the couple many congratulations.

When the time came for Aimiko and Sesshomaru's wedding, the village was once again filled with anxious excitement, and celebratory good feeling. Well all except Jaken, but no one really cares what he thinks. The wedding was celebrated in the village, with all in attendance, including Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and little Koichi. Kagome and Sango were Aimiko's bridesmaids, Inuyasha and Miroku were Sesshomaru's best men, Koichi and Kohaku were the ring bearers, and sweet Rin was the cutest flower girl anyone had ever seen. As all of the wedding party made their way up the aisle, two people remained.

"You ready sweetie?" Ren asked, tears forming. "I've been ready, but you look you're gonna cry! Oh please don't, then I'll start." "I can't promise anything." So with a laugh and a smile, they both made their way up to the priest and Sesshomaru. _She looks absolutely gorgeous, _Sesshomaru thought. The vision of her walking towards him in the beautiful yukata made his heart race and his breath catch in his throat. His mouth even dropped a bit. _My hands are sweaty! I, the great Sesshomaru, do not get sweaty hands!_ And as much as he tried, his commands fell on, well, deaf appendages. As Aimiko and Ren came to a stop, Ren handed her over to Sesshomaru and gave them both a wink.

Aimiko chuckled and Sesshomaru blushed, and with gleams in their eyes, they both knew that the day could not have been more perfect.

...

"Lord Sesshomaru, you may now kiss the bride."

***Alright everybody! I hope you enjoyed this second to last chapter. It's ending so soon? Yes, sadly it is. But have no fear! As promised I will be putting in another chapter in Rin's perspective (which my spellchecker hates me for). So you can pretty much guess which it will be. I did receive a comment or two about doing a sequel with Rin and Junichi-so will see what kind of inspiration strikes. I have already gotten ideas for another story, and it is VERY loosely based on the Persephone/Hades myth (and I mean VERY loosely). It will also feature Inuyasha characters. You'll have to guess which ones (not really)! If you want to you can, so here's a hint. They won't be major characters. As awesome as major characters are (salutes 'major characters are'; if you get that you rock!), I was inspired to use some underrated people. I think it'll be a nice twist to the story, and a nice change of pace.**

***Other than that I don't own the Inuyasha gang and its affiliated characters, theme songs, etc.; but I do get the privilege of owning Aimiko, Saito, Ren, Kimiko, Koichi, and Junichi.**

***And I can't forget to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. THANK YOU!**

***I'll take flames! Why? 'Cause flames makes heat, which helps bake pies. I like pies xD**

**Stay Tuned For The Final Chapter Everyone! Please don't forget to R&R!**

** Love you all, Lizzy**


	9. Epilogue

Rin's Perspective: Part 2

The Epilogue

Dear Diary,

It's me Rin. I've got a daddy now! I'm so happy! Thats right, Lord Sesshomaru is now my daddy. He married mommy a little bit ago and then they did something called mating. Ive got a baby brother or sister on the way. If its a brother, I want him to be like Shippo or Kohaku. If its a sister, I want her to be like Auntie Kagome. But I really hope that the baby doesnt cry alot like Koichi. The baby keeps me up all the time and I get very tired when he does that. Oh and my spellings getting better too.

Love lots, me

Dear Diary,

Mommys getting really big! Everyone touches her tummy and they say shes glowing. She is not glowing. She doesnt even have lights around her or anything like that! I think they are seeing things. I did get to touch her tummy once. It was really weird and really neat all at the same time! Mommy says that I felt the baby kick. Gramma and Grampa are very excited about the baby too. They found people to take their places at our old village so they are gonna come live with us at the castel. Im very happy about that! Daddy gets really weird around mommy. By the way, I just love calling him daddy! Master Jaken doesnt like it, but he doesnt really like anything. Hes pretty annoying. Hes not pretty, just really annoying. Auntie Kagome uses the word pretty in front of stuff, even if its not pretty. I dont really get it, but its supposed to be like the word really. Or something like that. Im gonna go play with Shippo and Koichi. Koichi is walking now! I didnt know it took that long for babies to walk. I just thot that they just started right after they were born. Koichi is really cute thoh. Cant think of other stuff to write about so Im gonna stop here.

Love lots, me

Dear Diary,

Daddy (I just love saying that!) went on a field trip with Uncle Inuyasha and Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango. They said theyd be back soon. It sounded serious so I want them all to be safe. Mommys supposed to be having the baby soon and cause everybody left some of the ladies from the village came to help mommy. Junichi came with them too! Hes really nice and hes very brave. Shippo and Kohaku like playing with Junichi too. They only get to stay with us till daddy and the others come back. Its time for lunch, so Ill come back later. By the way, my spellings getting much better, but daddy says that Ive got to work on something called punkchuwaychon. I dont know what that means but daddy said that hed teach me when he got back. So I hope that they all get back very soon and very safe. I miss them hole lots.

Love lots, me

Dear Diary,

Its been a wile since daddy and the others left. I look out the window all the time but nobodys ever ther. Im looking at the word ther, and it doesnt look rite. I think its supposed to end with other letters but I dont remember. Hey! I rymed ther. Well I guess I still need lots of work on my spelling. But mommy says that Im doing a great job! That makes me very happy! Auntie Kagome played with us today outside. Koichi taged Junichi in tag. Koichi cant run so I think that Junichi let him. Thats okay thoh, cause I think it was really sweet! This morning we(...)

Dear Diary,

Sorry I didnt get to finish riting in you. I saw daddy and the others coming to the house so I got really excited! They are home! It made me so happy to see everybody! Daddy says he was so happy to see me too! I smiled really big when he said that and then he smiled really big too! So I just wanted to let you know that thats why I didn't finish riting. Sorry!

Love lots, me

Love lots, me-this is cause I forgot to rite this the first time, so I rite it twice!

Dear Diary,

Did you know that Auntie Kagome is from the FUTURE? I didnt and neither did mommy. We were so surprized! I had lots of questions for her about it cause I think that thats soooooo cool! Gramma and Grampa werent surprised. I asked them why and they said that they already knew! Why wouldnt they tell me? I think its one of those big people things. Auntie said that if my mommy and daddy said it was okay that I could go with her! They said no. Uncle Miroku asked Auntie Kagome if that was possible cause only Inuyasha could travel threw. She said that lady kaede figured a way around it. Whoever that is. Other than that, theres not too much else. Mommy hasnt had the baby yet, but with the way everyones talking about it it must be really soon. I hope so. I want to know if I get a baby brother or sister! Daddy says I is being impaychent. I asked him why it takes so long for babies to come out and he got really fidgety and sweaty. He started to anser me, but then he said to go ask one of my aunties or uncles or gramma or grampa. I asked daddy why couldnt he tell me, and he just left. I grampa was walking by so I asked him. After I told him about what happened with daddy he started laughing. I thot that was really weird, so after he finished laughing he explained that the baby is getting big and strong so it can come out. Thats nice but why couldnt daddy just tell me that. I asked grampa why daddy couldnt tell me and he said that all daddies do that because they are worried that that means their little girl is growing up to fast. So in short daddy didnt tell me cause that would mean I was growing up. I havent grown at all! Grampa told me, but I didnt grow and inch. Grown ups are really weird.

Love lots, me

Dear Diary,

Mommy had her baby! Ive got a little brother! Hes sooooooo cute! Im a big sister! Im so excited! Ill teach him everything I know! We will start with walking, then we'll start with talking, then we'll do spelling and reading! Im gonna teach him lots of games and everything I know about everything! By the way his name is Akihiko. It means "bright prince". I like his name. Everybody says that it suits him. Whatever that means. Mommy and daddy are worried that I wont be happy about Akihiko but Im happy now! So there! By the way I found out that there ends in an e. I can teach Akihiko that! Im gonna be the best big sister ever!

Love lots, me

Dear Diary,

Now I know why mommy and daddy said that I wouldnt be happy. He cries all the time! I think hes worse than Koichi! He also doesnt pay any attenchon when I try to teach him things. We tried walking and that was just horribel! It was very frustrating! I hear daddy call uncles Inuyasha and Miroku that all the time. Im guessing thats what it means. Mommy says that Akihikos not old enough to be able to learn anything I teach him yet. He has to do everything on his own. What kind of big sister am I? I cant teach my little brother anything yet! Mommy says that the best way to teach is by akchon. I didnt get it so she said that if I behave really well and I do things the right way Akihiko will see it and know that its the right way to do something. Auntie Kagome said that in the future, they call it monky see, monky do! I giggled when she said that. Thats silly. It made me feel better. I thanked mommy and auntie and knew that that was gonna be the best way for me to be the best sister!

Love lots, me

Dear Diary,

Ever since I did the monky thing auntie told me about Akihiko actually does copy what people do! I thot it was just silly stuff that grown ups made up. Its not! Akihiko and I get a long really well. Guess what? I made him laugh! It made me really happy to make him laugh! Daddy says that hes got mommys laugh. I dont really know what that means, but I do know Akihiko doesnt achually have her laugh. Thats just impossibel! I do know that when peoples say hes got her eyes that that means their eyes look the same. So its got to be the same thing 'cept with laughing. I like Akihikos laugh! Its really nice. Daddy says that Im just like mommy. He even says Im a spitting image. I wish I understood what grown ups mean. I asked mommy and she said that daddy says I look just like her. Akihiko looks like daddy. Except for his eyes. I like Akihikos eyes color. They are like a rubbed bronze, but when he's happy they shine extra gold! I asked if my eyes do that and everyone said that they are always shining! I wish I could see that. That sounds really neat! Other than that Im having lots of fun being a big sister and I cant wait to have more fun with Akihiko and everyone I know and love!

Love lots, me

***That's the end of our story! I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I'd like thank everyone that reviewed! I have concocted a sequel to this and I hope to have it posted soon. I'll let you guys know what the title is when I can think of one. I do know that the sequel will alternate between Rin's perspective and 3****rd**** person. I really enjoyed the diary concept so I'll keep that as a major part of the story.**

***I'd like to add that I don't own Inuyasha and Company, but I do own everbody else. This includes the recently deceased Saito, Kimiko, Ren, Aimiko, Junichi, Koichi, and the newest member Akihiko!**

***Thank you all for reading my stories and your continued support! I really appreciate it and I hope that I can keep entertaining you. I also hope my spellchecker doesn't decide to kill me in my sleep, lol.**

** LOVE LOTS, Lizzy**


End file.
